


Rodney’s Five Most Terrifying Experiences in the Pegasus Galaxy

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, there's a lot to be scared of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney’s Five Most Terrifying Experiences in the Pegasus Galaxy

 

_1\. Stepping through the wormhole into Atlantis._

Sure, they knew they knew the other side had breathable air and such but everything else was up in the air and who knew what sort of booby-traps, poison gasses and violent beasts might be on the other side, in different parts of the city, places the MALP couldn’t see and then he was going through and it was fine really but then they found out the ocean was going to kill them all and then there was the Wraith thing and by the end of the day Rodney was so exhausted he fell asleep the next morning, still wearing his too-new uniform.

 

_2\. Stepping through the wormhole as part of Sheppard’s team (every time really, but especially the first)._

There was no way of knowing if they’d ever make it back and it hadn’t even been a week since they _found out_ about the Wraith and now they were actually looking for them and then there was the thing with the damned ‘gate and the bug on Sheppard’s neck, right when it had seemed like maybe the man was worth some of Rodney’s time but then that turned out okay, too and Rodney started to wonder if all this sudden adrenaline followed by equally sudden endorphins was really healthy.

 

_3\. During the First Wraith Siege when Sheppard’s Puddlejumper exploded._

Up until that very second Rodney’d been stupidly optimistic that Sheppard would pull another of his terrible-wonderful last-minute saves and his voice would come over the radio _inside_ Atlantis and everything would be okay and maybe hadn’t wasted almost half a year not telling the man how he felt about him; then John pulled himself out of that, too, and Rodney realized that while he was pretty sure he loved John Sheppard he had no idea if the man even thought of Rodney as more than just a team mate, let alone something more than a friend. That was such a depressing thought that Rodney drowned it in alcohol as soon as he was able.

 

_4\. Kissing John Sheppard for the very first time._

By now he was pretty sure he knew how John felt about him and even if he was wrong, they’d been friends for years, and that had to count for something, right? Still, there was always the possibility that Rodney’d read everything about this horribly wrong and John didn’t really look at him with more than just fond amusement and this was a terrible mistake. If Rodney was as wrong as he could possibly be then this would ruin their working relationship beyond all hope of repair and either John or Rodney (perhaps both) would have to leave Atlantis and their every memory of each other would be tarnished by this one moment.

 

Rodney knew this, but by now the risk seemed worth it—just let this one secret go, lean in and taste John’s mouth. At first, when Rodney pulled back it seemed like it might have really been a bad idea because John had his most blank expression on and he hadn’t said anything or even moved for at least a minute. Then he opened his eyes and his lips curled up and he pulled Rodney into their second kiss, then their third and then Rodney stopped counting.

 

_5\. Holding his daughter for the first time._

“Oh my god, what if I drop her—John, what are you doing, what were we thinking, I can’t be a parent, I’ll be horrible, she’ll wind up more screwed up than both of us—”

 

“Hey!”

 

“—and she’ll hate us both and oh god, oh god, what if I drop her?”

 

John rolled his eyes and handed Rodney their child, tucking her blanket (Athosian-made, with not a pastel or shred of pink in sight, not for their daughter) more securely around her after he’d gotten her settled.

 

“You’re not going to drop her, Rodney, stop panicking. And she’s not going to hate us. See? She loves you already.”

 

“It could just be gas.” John snorted but their baby chose that moment to coo at Rodney and grin toothlessly, so Rodney ignored him in favor of tickling her and getting her to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I have no idea how the baby got there.


End file.
